


Swing and Miss and Catcher's Mitt (Strike Two)

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Biting, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, because of the panties, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Derek really does want to claim Stiles, but he’s terrified that if he does, Stiles will change his mind. But he does trust Stiles… so he’ll try.For Stiles.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Lingerie, Cross-Dressing, and Biting.





	Swing and Miss and Catcher's Mitt (Strike Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some serious dubcon that, IMO, is pretty much non-consent. Additional warnings of dubcon are in the end notes, as they are somewhat spoiler-y. Please read the warning if you feel it may apply to you, and take care of yourself. 
> 
> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Derek pulled the hot pink lacy panties up, adjusting them on his ass. If he was going to be able to take charge—if he was going to be able to top Stiles, shift, and claim him—then he was going to have to do something that made him feel less… dominant. 

He frowned at himself. This wasn’t going to work, was it? At all. 

He had to try, though, didn’t he? He’d promised Stiles that he’d try. And it wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to claim him, it was just… werewolf traditions demanded that, in the case of a human/werewolf relationship, the werewolf had to be dominant at least during the initial claiming. 

The only problem was that Derek had never been dominant with Stiles. Even when they’d first met, Derek had thrown him up against walls to try and fake it, but Stiles had had such an easy confidence that—that Derek was pretty much screwed from the start. 

Derek could hear Stiles knocking on the door and his calm, steady heartbeat over his own rapid breathing, and he flashed his eyes at himself in the mirror. 

“You can do this,” he mouthed. 

“Der? You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Derek said, opening the door and fighting the urge to cover himself up immediately. If it were any other day, any other moment, he’d be able to. But he had to be dominant, so he tried to puff out his chest a little more. 

Stiles’ pupils dilated and arousal spiked through his scent and it took everything in Derek not to just wilt. 

So the one time that Derek forced himself to— That was what Stiles preferred. 

Of course it was. He was never going to be enough for Stiles, no matter what he did. 

Derek cupped Stiles’ face and crushed their lips together—rougher than he intended to, but Stiles just moaned, backing up when Derek walked him backward, falling easily onto the mattress. 

His mind was racing, too fast, too _much_, but he just went on autopilot. Just—whatever his wolf didn’t want, he did. His wolf wanted to roll over and bare his neck? He forced himself to push Stiles down harder, press a hand against Stiles’ throat. His wolf was whining and wanted to run away? He kept going. 

He felt sick, but that was okay. Maybe if he claimed Stiles like he wanted Derek to do, then he wouldn’t leave. 

Even if he did, at least Derek had tried. At least he’d have given it his all. 

Derek pulled at Stiles’ clothes, supporting himself on his knees and keeping one hand on Stiles’ throat because he wanted Stiles’ hand on his. 

But whatever impulse he had, he needed to ignore. 

Derek let go of Stiles’ throat just long enough to pull his shirt off, and Stiles was back on him in a moment, ready to go. Completely ready for this. 

Derek made himself pull off Stiles’ sweatpants, push his legs up and out, opening him up for—for Derek to fuck him. 

He almost admitted out loud that he didn’t want to do this. But Stiles—Stiles deserved everything. Derek could take this. He could deal with it. 

Derek broke away, panting half from the kissing, half from nerves, and pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck—which, of course, he interpreted as Derek getting ready to bite him. 

“God, Der,” he groaned, and Derek forced himself not to whine piteously. Instead, he pulled out Stiles’ plug, tossed it to the side, and pushed two fingers inside of him. Stiles grunted, hand winding into Derek’s hair, and then Derek could breathe again for a half a second before he remembered that he was fucking Stiles this time, not the other way around. 

It would be fine. He just needed to calm himself down. 

Stiles could fit four fingers comfortably, which would be enough stretching that Derek’s knot would fit without slipping right back out a moment later. 

Derek wasn’t going to be able to stall any longer. 

So he pulled his fingers out of Stiles and reached down to take out his own cock. He left the panties on, though. Mostly because he didn’t think that he could deal with how exposed he’d feel otherwise—with no coverings, with nobody protecting him but himself. 

He’d have to— If something happened, he’d have to protect Stiles. He would, of course, he would, but— 

“Can I blow you?” Stiles asked, rubbing at Derek’s shoulder. 

It could help his nerves. 

He nodded. “Fuck yes,” he said, trying to make it sound as genuine as he could manage. He was almost certain he’d failed, but Stiles was slipping down, between his legs, and taking Derek’s cock into his mouth, and— Okay. Okay, it was okay. 

It was okay. 

Derek tried to be vocal about how much he was enjoying it—and Stiles’ mouth did feel good—but he had to keep forcing every moan. 

He was still growing closer and closer to the edge, even though he wasn’t really enjoying it, and how that happened, Derek didn’t even pretend to know, but he managed to tell Stiles that he was getting close. 

Stiles pulled off with an obscene pop and crawled out from under Derek, getting onto his elbows and knees, legs spread, and—presenting himself, hole fluttering open and closed. 

He had to do this. 

Derek felt sick. 

He positioned himself behind Stiles, lined up his cock with Stiles’ wet hole, and pushed in. 

It was nice. 

But it was wrong. 

His breathing was growing rapidly more and more shallow, and not really from arousal, either. Maybe he’d pop a knot, or maybe he wouldn’t, but— Shit. 

He tried to just emulate what Stiles did to him that he loved, and draped himself over Stiles’ back, pressing his weight down, and started mouthing and nipping at Stiles’ neck. 

“Shit— _Der_, I’m close,” Stiles groaned, and Derek tried not to freeze up. 

He had to shift now. He had to beta shift, knot Stiles, and bite him. 

Okay. Okay, any minute now. 

Any minute now. 

Derek suddenly couldn’t breathe, and he pulled out sharply. “I—I— I’m sorry,” he gasped, pushing off the bed, stumbling to the bathroom. 

“Hey— Derek, wait, what—”

Derek shut the bathroom door, locked it, and yanked the fucking panties off. 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t dominate Stiles, not even once. 

_Fuck_. 

Derek couldn’t stand to keep hearing Stiles’ more and more worried shouts, and he turned on the shower, blasting it on hot water, and then the bathtub, too, and the bathroom fan. And he flushed the toilet a few times for good measure, trying to drown out even Stiles’ heartbeat. 

It didn’t work, not even as it grew more and more rapid, and Derek— 

Derek just wanted to be Stiles’.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon warning continuation: Stiles is into the sex pretty much 100% of the time (but is somewhat concerned about Derek as he starts to act more and more uncomfortable). 
> 
> However, _Derek is not into any of it,_ and while he does consent, _he doesn't want to start or continue participating._ He has specific thoughts, as well, of not wanting to have sex, especially in the way that they have it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
